The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for staying connected and being able to conduct business at anytime from anywhere. For example, enterprises with employees and business partners spread out across multiple geographical areas are able to expand their business globally by utilizing the Internet for communications. However, the Internet is a public network and is not as reliable or secure as privately leased lines which are not shared. Therefore, they have predetermined performance level and security. However, as businesses expand globally, the number of interconnected sites increases. The cost of enabling all employees and business partners to communicate via leased lines can become prohibitive.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that enables a service provider to provide a reliable wide area network infrastructure for providing services on VoIP and/or SoIP networks.